Prompt 18: Like A Princess
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sonia sometimes needs some loving encouragement. Lucky for her, Grillby knows just what to say to his girlfriend. Tickle story! :)


**From my list of Undertale Tickle Prompts on my Deviantart page. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I only own Sonia.**

* * *

 **Prompt 18: Like A Princess  
(Grillby and Sonia; romantic pairing)**

"Grillby, I can't do this."

"Yes, you can."

The gentle response had been the same for the past ten minutes as Sonia hid in the dressing room of the clothing store. She sat on the bench and hugged herself, wondering why she had come to the clothing store in the first place and now feeling bad that she had dragged the fire monster along with her. Then again, he had offered to come and help her pick out a dress for an awards banquet that was happening in a few days. Sonia had finished her college degree and would be graduating before the weekend and her grades had earned her an academic award that would be presented to her at the breakfast banquet the morning of the graduation.

The young woman was now thinking she had made a mistake in deciding to go and would have decided not to if she hadn't already invited all the other monsters to come to the breakfast and watch her receive the award. "Grillby, I can't do this," she said once again.

Outside the dressing room looking at the locked door, the fiery bartender was sitting patiently, waiting for his girlfriend to come out in one of the dresses she had selected to try on. "Yes, you can, Sonia," he said, his calm voice tinged with confidence and love for her.

He heard her take a shaky breath and stood up, going up to the closed door and standing by it. "My flame, why are you so frightened?" He asked, deciding to try another tactic to convince her that she could pick a dress for the banquet.

Sonia hugged herself tighter. "Grillby, can you be very honest with me?" She asked.

"Of course, my flame," he said and she heard his voice now had a loving tone to it, something he often used to convince her.

She took a deep breath. "Promise you won't think I look ugly if I do this?" She asked.

Ah, now he had an idea as to why she was frightened. A bad experience a long time back when some ignorant people in an audience where Sonia had received an award for something she had accomplished had been petty about one of them not receiving the award and had thrown rotten fruit at Sonia, calling her ugly. "My beautiful flame, you have my promise," he said reassuringly.

Pulling in a deep breath, Sonia stood up, Grillby's words giving her confidence as she tried on a white dress that was floor length with long beaded sleeves. The dress left her shoulders bare and she took a look in the mirror before opening the door and showing Grillby the dress.

The fire monster drew in a breath, his eyes glued on Sonia and he smiled. "That one is very pretty," he said.

She blushed. "Let me try on the others," she said, feeling a bit better at his encouraging words.

A blue dress was next and it too was floor length and had sparkles all over it. "You look like you just flew down from a beautiful starry night sky," Grillby said when she came out to show him.

Sonia giggled. "I do like this one," she said. "But…should I try on the last one?"

He nodded and she closed the door before looking at the last dress she had picked out. It was another floor-length dress that was a mixture of dark yellow and light yellow colors that flowed and small beads of the same colors lined the collar of the dress and around the ends of the sleeves while glitter covered the rest of the dress. The young woman had picked it out because she had an idea that it would match Grillby's flames and she now smiled. "I think this is the one," she said to herself and put it on, smiling as she looked in the mirror and suddenly had an idea about her hair and fixed it with a clear-beaded headband while letting her hair hang down behind her back. She now took a deep breath. "Okay. Ready, Grillby?" She asked.

"Yes, my love," he said.

She smiled. "How did I end up with such a patient guy for a boyfriend?" She asked herself before stepping out of the dressing room and turning slowly for Grillby to see how she looked in the dress. A soft gasp sounded from the fire monster, a sound that made her blush hotly before she peeked up at him, seeing he had stood up and his eyes were wide.

"Do I look okay?" She asked.

"Like a princess."

Sonia's head snapped up in surprise, giving Grillby a surprised expression. He slowly went up to her and raised one hand, the back of his fingers brushing over the side of her face gently, a gesture that always made Sonia lean her face into his hand and she closed her eyes as she leaned into the touch, a soft sigh escaping her mouth as Grillby used the same hand to trace around her face and trace her facial features. "This dress is the one," he said softly.

She blinked. "Are you looking at the dress or me?" She asked to clarify.

"Both," he said, a loving smile on his face.

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Grillby, I'm serious," she said before looking down. "Well, let me go see what other dresses are available."

Before she could even move one step, Grillby moved closer to her, making her gasp before he gently forced her back into the dressing room and locked the door, making Sonia swallow hard. "Grillby, what is it?" She asked, a touch of fear in her voice. Her eyes grew wide when she saw him turn to her and smile a smile she knew very well. "Oh, no."

The fire monster quickly cornered her, his hands finding her waist and a moment later, warm fingers wiggled into her sides. Sonia quickly tucked her face into the sleeve of the dress to muffle her laughter, which mostly worked. "G-Grillby!" She whispered-hissed at him in protest, the smile on her face making it hard to not laugh. "N-Not nohohohohohohow!"

She had managed to keep her plea in a whisper and her laughter at least quiet enough to where only she and the fire monster responsible for her laughter could hear, but he then moved his hands to her stomach and moved his mouth close to her ear. "Believe me, my princess, this is exactly what you need right now," he whispered in her ear before one arm wrapped around her and held her while both hands tickled her ultimate tickle spot.

Sonia buried her face into Grillby's shoulder, his clothing muffling her squeal and the laughter that followed her squeal, but the fire monster chuckled as he felt her body shaking with laughter as she grabbed his hands and squeezed them, a sign that she needed to breathe and he paused, feeling her move her head to rest it on his shoulder as she looked up at him. "Did…Did you really mean that?" She asked. "That…you think I look like…a princess?"

Warm lips gently pressed into her lips before a warm, gentle tongue asked for entrance and the young woman opened her mouth, allowing her boyfriend to give her a French kiss that lasted for a couple of moments before they gently parted and he smiled at her, making her smile back at him. "Okay, I believe you," she said with a chuckle.

He pulled her close to him in a hug. "You'll be the most beautiful girl at that banquet and at the graduation," he said lovingly.

Sonia giggled. "You have quite a gift with words," she said, smiling at him. "Now, how about you let me change and I'll buy this dress?"

Nodding, he stepped out to allow his girlfriend privacy and she soon came out in her normal clothes with the three dresses on her arm and she returned the other two to the clothing racks before walking up to the counter with Grillby beside her and handing the clerk the dress she had chosen with her boyfriend's help. "Oh, this is a lovely one," the female clerk said with a smile as she wrapped it carefully in the bag and Sonia reached into her purse, but the fire monster gently placed a hand on her arm and smiled before paying for the dress, making her give him a surprised look that turned into a loving look as he took the receipt and then placed the bag on his arm.

"Grillby, I can carry that," she said gently.

"I know, my flame, but may I carry it for you?" He asked.

Sonia blushed and the female clerk made an awed sound. "Your man is quite a gentleman, miss," she said.

Thanking her, the young woman accepted her boyfriend's arm and walked beside him, feeling just like a princess walking beside her handsome knight. "Grillby, thank you," she said.

He gave her a loving smile. "Anything for you, my lovely flame," he said, his loving tone making her practically melt as she leaned her head on his shoulder as they continued walking home.

* * *

 **What can I say? Grillby is amazing! And one** _ **hot**_ **guy. ;)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
